


Jealous

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe.  I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Prompt request fulfilled for “I want to protect you.” And “Are you jealous?”
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader





	Jealous

“Stop glowering at everyone,” you angrily whispered to your boyfriend Jay Briscoe. Since the moment the two of you sat down at the bar Jay had glared at any man who even dared to get within a foot of you. You thought he was going to punch the one guy who had the guts to try and flirt with you. “What is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem,” Jay muttered taking a long pull of his beer. “People need to stay the fuck away from you.” You rolled your eyes, letting Jay see your annoyance with his macho behavior.

” Are you jealous? Really? Jay, I’m a big girl. I’m more than capable of sending away unwanted suitors.” You told him shifting in your stool to look at him. 

“I’m not so sure about that. You didn’t do a very good job of getting rid of me.” Jay responded with a small smile. 

“Well, we all fail sometimes.” You teased, sending him a flirtatious smile as you slid off your stool and situated yourself between his thighs. Wrapping your arms around his neck you give him a kiss on the lips, his hands moving to grip your hips. “Don’t worry baby, you are exactly where I want you. There is no else I want grabbing my hips. No one else I want to be with. No one else I’m in love with.”

“I know baby girl. But I love you. I want to protect you.” He said nuzzling into your neck. “Believe me, I know what these assholes are thinking coming up to you. I just need to make sure they know it ain’t gonna be that easy taking you from me.”


End file.
